The Pied Piper of Christmas
by Con78a
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and an evil alien in a toy factory has a plan, he was destroyed last time and this time, he will use the Toys of Christmas to take the kids. Crossover of Doctor Who/The Pied Piper
1. Merry Christmas Christina

**Hey this is my Christmas Special for Doctor Who. This is my second Fanfic so enjoy!**

It was 2003 on Earth, Jenny Waters was staying after work late, it was Christmas Eve the next day and she wanted to finish so she could finish early tomorrow, she was just finishing her paperwork when she decided to go and meet her new boss Mr Kudlak. Nobody had ever seen Mr Kudlak since he became the new boss 3 days ago.

The Floor creaked as Jenny walked down them, she walked up the steps towards Kudlaks office when she heard a sort of strange muttering coming from inside. Then she peeked through the key hole, she dropped her handbag as she saw the horrific sight of a giant looking insect in Mr Kudlaks chair. She started to back away from the door when suddenly the elevator opened down the hall. She ran towards the elevator in fright and noticed a man in a cloak inside, "Hi" said Jenny trying to be polite to the stranger, she heard a growl and then the elevator stopped, "This is your stop" said the creepy man, she walked towards the door and it opened. She almost fell to her death when she noticed the elevator stopped midway down. She turned to go back when suddenly the cloaked man pulled down his hood and his face looked horrific, he growled and Jenny screamed she then stepped back and fell down the shaft.

'_Well I wish it could be Christmas, Everyday', _the radio wouldn't stop playing that same old song. Christina Souza wandered into her living room and unrolled some blueprints on her coffee table, "Tonight, I strike at the bank" she said, she sipped her tea and sat back.

Outside the Tardis had just landed, Christina wandered outside, "Were have I seen that" she muttered to herself, a kid threw a snowball at her head and she let out a roar of anger "Christina!" shouted a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. "And who might you be" she asked walking towards him. "I'm the doctor, I am here to say something, Something that will make your day" she looked at him as if he was drunk "What?" she asked as a giant snowball flew past, "Oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**I am sorry this chapter is so short. I have a few questions. What do you want to see, What monster, Should I have killer Santa's or maybe Killer Snowmen? Rate and Review what you want to see**


	2. The Snowman

**I have decided to go with Killer Snowmen for this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the ratings I have gotten.**

**PS: I don't own Doctor Who! Yet!**

Its was freezing cold outside but the doctor just stood there staring at Christina! "You arent the doctor!" she said like she wasnt happy with him, "I am, I changed alot" said the doctor as he moved closer to Christina! "Prove it" she said pushing him away. "Okay, we traveled on a bus with 8 people, The Bus driver died, and then there was this lady, she wouldnt stop crying, and then there was this psychic, she saw everything coming, and then there was this alien called the Tritovores and you got a crystal and then we were chased by an alien storm that almost killed us, but didnt" said the doctor without taking a single breath. "Ok, so you are the doctor" she said, almost as if she could make sense of it! "Come on in, its to cold out here to be standing out here, oh and doctor" said Christina, "What Lady De Souza" joked the doctor "Its not christmas yet, you clearly dont know how to fly your time machine" she also said jokingly, but the doctor took that one to heart.

The Doctor sat in Christina's living room, "Here you go" said Christina wandering in, "What is it?" asked the doctor smelling the cup she gave him. "Its tea" she said sipping hers "I love tea" said the doctor. Then Christina started observing the doctor. "You look different, and I don't mean new haircut I mean like, a new person" he winked at her and sipped his tea. "Urghhh" said the doctor spitting out his tea. "What's the matter" she asked as she stood up to get a cloth, "I hate tea!"

After the doctor stopped trying to get the taste of tea off his tongue they decided to go outside. Outside were three kids building snowmen. BEEP! Came a noise from inside the doctor's pocket. "What was that?" asked Christina as the doctor pulled out a flashing sonic. "Alien Technology, Somewhere here on this very road" he started walking towards the three kids!

It started beeping again but this time it was right under his nose, a pile of snowmen pebble eyes. "Excuse me young lad but where did you get those pebbles" asked the doctor, knowing this was vital information! "Over there, by Old man Henrys crops" said the boy, pointing towards crops! Christina wandered over, "Something crashed over there the other day, could those pebbles be linked to what crashed" asked Christina. "Kids, Step away from the snowman" said the doctor as he noticed a pebble move on the snowman! "Whoa" said all the kids when suddenly a snowman came to life! "GET AWAY FROM IT" shouted the doctor, unsure of what was happening! "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way, All the kids will vanish, all on Christmas day" sung the snow man, it started glowing a red colour and then there was a giant explosion of white gooey snow! "Doctor!" said Christina panicking. "I know Christina, you got some in your hair, so what" he said, "Its not that" she said, almost shocked to death, "What is it then" he asked getting very anoid. "THE KIDS, THEY HAVE VANISHED!" she said crying all little bit, because all that was left in the kids places were Scarves and Gloves!

**Yet again I am sorry its such a short chapter, Did you like that Chapter?**

**I was thinking about maybe having them go to the crops, or maybe when Christina robs the bank she accidentaly breaks into the toy factory instead and sees the alien and kids?**

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
